Hell Of Thrones: Capítulo 4
|diai =11 |mesi =6 |añoi =19 |diaf =11 |mesf =6 |añof =19 |grupos = |pjp = |pjs = |villanos = |otros = |dispositivos = |localizaciones = |prev =Hell Of Thrones: Capítulo 3 |sig =Age of Adonis: OMEGA }}"Reunidos los ocho, es momento de alcanzar la gloria." __TOC__ RESUMEN Próximamente TRAMA Parte 1: Hielo blanco Cassandra, Wañuy, Lady Mantis Oscura y una mujer musculosa y de herencia africana vestida con pieles animales, se encontraban alrededor de un agujero infinitamente profundo en lo que antaño fue parte del Amazonas, y hoy era un erial en zona de guerra. —Aquí es —afirmaba Lady Mantis bajo su velo.— ¿Estás segura de que funcionará? —Eso dice mi…señora. —Tendremos que confiar en ella y tus habilidades, niña. Cassandra, ¿ves algo? —Que debes marchar al Octavo Reino inmediatamente. —Bien, veo que a Lady Razor no le ha ido tan bien como esperábamos. Nos vemos allí, niñas. Lady Mantis Oscura abandonaba con su empedrado vestido la zona, junto a Cassandra. Mientras, las dos damas siguen mirando abajo. —¿Cómo vamos a bajar? —¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas? —pregunta la joven. —Para ti A.W. —Un nombre muy bonito —ironizaba la cría de 6 años.— Por cierto, no hay problema con la bajada… posiblemente la tengamos con la subida. En un momento las niña cae al suelo inconsciente y, un ente incorpóreo y translúcido queda de pie sobre el cuerpo. —¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —pregunta asustada A.W. —Lo llamo Fase Fantasma. Mi cuerpo ha quedado atrás y es mi alma quien manda ahora —dice mientras se agacha, agarra un pergamino minúsculo y una bolsa de cuero atada con un hilo que ofrece a la mujer.— Bajemos. A.W. agarra un saco bastante grande y Wañuy la agarra, descendiendo por el agujero lentamente, como si flotasen. Varias horas más tarde las dos mujeres pisan tierra. Las dos hembras se encontraban en lo más profundo de un bosque oscuro. Bajo una noche sin una estrella y sin luna. Ruidos salvajes suenan a doquier en la oscuridad más absoluta. Lady Wañuy chasquea los dedos y unas ramas se prenden a su alrededor. —Esparce al golem. —ordena la niña mientras A.W. con cuidado crea una espiral de varios metros alrededor de las dos muchachas y situándose en medio de la misma. —¿Y ahora? —A esperar. Inmediatamente un aullido sonó en lo más profundo de aquel lúgubre bosque y escuchan como unas rápidas pisadas se acercan a su posición. —Ya están aquí —canturrea Elly con una sonrisa en la cara. Unos instantes más tarde cientos de lobos pardos y negruzcos se lanzan contra ellas. Sin embargo, inconscientes de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, muchos de ellos pisan las cenizas convirtiéndose, inmediatamente, en esculturas de hueso. Dos huargos blancos de gran tamaño, quedan detrás, mirando como el ejército de salvajes seres se reduce segundo a segundo. A.W. saca su arma, una lanza que parece tener lava en su interior, y toma una pose defensiva. El mayor de los huargos da un aullido y del cielo comienzan a descender miles de hombres-lobo alados de pelaje anaranjado. A.W. comienza a luchar contra ellos, derribando a tantos como puede, que caen en el jardín de esculturas de hueso. Los ataques hacia la niña intangible, tienen el mismo fin. Algunos minutos más tarde, el ejército se detiene y Wañuy toma la palabra: —Mi nombre es Elly Quispe. Soy la Archiduquesa en funciones del Limbo. Quisiera hablar con el Archiduque Dupont. Los huargos blancos comienzan a gruñir. —Señor Dupont, no vengo a dialogar. Vengo a hacerle un regalo a cambio de unirse a nosotras, la Sororidad. Antes de que la niña acabe la frase, el joven huargo blanco da un salto sobrenatural sobre unas ramas y se lanza hacia la niña, quien extiende la mano que parece brillar mientras musita ciertas palabras. Cuando el lobo cae sobre su presa, la atraviesa y queda atontado. Inmediatamente A.W. abre el saco y deja caer su contenido en el centro de la espiral. Un chico caucásico con sucios cabellos rubios en rastas surge de él. A su alrededor comienzan a formarse olas de aves de fuego que se alejan del muchacho, quien no parece levantarse del suelo. Los lobos olfatean y el mayor de ellos comienza a caminar hacia las chicas. Rápidamente, el lobo más joven, da un nuevo salto y le corta el paso al mayor. Una miríada de rugidos y ladridos continúan a la escena, hasta que, minutos más tardes ambos lobos se encuentran enzarzados en una sangrienta batalla que tiñe de rojo el pelaje níveo de ambos. Mientras A.W. comienza a barrer el suelo con su lanza, creando un camino hacia los lobos, quienes se retuercen uno sobre otro. —Espero que Lady Cassandra tenga razón en su predicción. —Confía en Lady Mantis Oscura, niña. Unos minutos más tarde el lobo más joven parece haber ganado la batalla al agotado viejo lobo, agarra por el cuello al viejo lobo blanco y con una apretada le rompe el cuello. Inmediatamente el antiguo lobo toma la forma de un hombre anciano desnudo. El joven lobo comienza a aullar, seguido del resto de lobos que lloran la pérdida de su señor y, tras varios minutos, el lobo joven muerde su abdomen y comienza a alimentarse de sus entrañas, manchando su cara de rojo mientras se acerca al muchacho del saco por el camino que preparaba A.W. Cuando llega a su objetivo comienza a lamerle la cara. El chico se encuentra colocado, pero está bien. —De acuerdo, Nevado, eres el nuevo archiduque. Volveremos en unas horas. A.W. agarra al chico, ayudada por Nevado, mientras Wañuy se agachaba y parecía levantar una cremallera, abriendo un portal junto a su compañera y atravesándolo. Parte 2: Hielo rojo Tras la aventura en el Reino del Lodo, Lady Razor tenía su traje azul de princesa roto, el cuerpo quemado con una quemadura de alto grado que, gracias a su sangre demoníaca y la previsión de Cassandra, no fue a más. Rebecca entraba en su castillo de un portazo. Los demonios sirvientes la seguían preguntándole mil cuestiones por su situación, pero en la mente de la señora su salud era lo último de la lista y contestar a las preguntas de sus lacayos no iba a ayudar en la misión que traía. La dueña del Reino de Hielo avanzaba por su castillo, ubicado sobre el pantano de hielo donde millones de almas sentenciadas vivían un eterno tormento, aisladas del resto de la realidad. Lord Razor, equipado con su habitual armadura salió a recibir a su esposa, pero nada más verla un gesto de desprecio apareció en su rostro: —¡Querida! —exclamó sorprendido y retrocediendo ante el susto de ver el rostro de su amada. —Sí. Entra en tu despacho. Debemos hablar. Con el mismo paso impetuoso, Rebecca pasaba por delante de su esposo y se sentaba en uno de los sofás de metal de la habitación de su marido. Lord Razor la seguía preocupado, mientras hacía un gesto a sus súbditos para que no los molestaran y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. La habitación, completamente de metal, era presidida por la escultura de la mujer sirena, regalo del pacto entre el Reino del Pantano y el Reino del Hielo, y recuerdo del pasado de Lord Razor. —¿Has vuelto a salir con Lady Mantis Oscura, amada? —Así es. —He ahí el castigo de nuestro Señor Adonis. En tu rostro ha quedado marcada su mano. —Querido…no seas idiota. Nuestros espías nos informaron de los levantamientos que se avecinaba. Está ocurriendo ahora y no voy a dejar que nuestro reinado caiga. —¿Y qué vas a hacer? —Renuncia al reino. Cédeme ese poder y ambos podremos sobrevivir. —Este es mi reino, ya lo compartimos... ¿por qué tendría que renunciar a el? —La Sororidad solo aceptará a una mujer en el trono. Y terminarán matándote si no aceptas el trato. Lord Razor…Miguel, no seas idiota y acepta el trato. Lord Razor se acercó a la mesa frente a su esposa y, apoyándose en ella con sus manos abiertas se colocó de manera amenazante ante su mujer: —¡¿Y qué me van a hacer?! Yo lo veo todo en este reino. Yo lo soy todo en este reino. —No tenemos tiempo. Miguel. Aceptalo, rechaza los poderes de Adonis y da un paso atrás en el reinado. Te lo suplico. —La quemadura, no solo te ha afeado, sí no que te ha vuelto gilipollas. Retírate —ordenaba girando la cara y rechazando mirar a su mujer a la cara. —Entonces lo siento mucho… En ese momento Unity apareció tras el Archiduque del Reino de Hielo e intentó colocar aquella corona que, algunas horas antes habían arrancado de la cabeza del Archiduque del Pantano. Sin embargo, las estanterías metálicas del cuarto parecieron volverse líquidas y salieron disparadas hacia la mujer fantasma, agarrándola por el cuello y las manos. Quedando en una postura que fácilmente podía recordar a una sesión de BDSM. —¡Puta! Yo que te lo he dado todo… —inmediatamente el asiento de Lady Razor se convertía en una nueva prisión, agarrando por brazos y piernas a la mujer y empezaba a tirar de ellos para desmembrar a la mujer— …vas ahora a traicionarme por una muda con delirios de grandeza. ¡Yo soy el que heredó el poder de Adonis, no tu, Rebecca! ¡Abandona tu juego! ¡Esa mujer está loca y te está comiendo la cabeza! —Puede ser. Pero ella quiere que el nuevo mundo sea mejor que este. —Lo que quiera para su mundo me la refanfinfla. A mi me preocupa mi mundo. El reino es feliz, lo veo. —¿Estás seguro? —preguntaba casi asfixiándose mientras Lord Razor agarraba la diadema de las manos de Unity a la que, con un último apretón de cuello caía muerta en el suelo. Lord Razor se acerca a su esposa. — ¿Cuánto hace que no miras atentamente a nuestros ciudadanos? —¿A qué te refieres? —Este es el reino de Hielo, Archiduque Razor. El “Hielo” no es por mi poder, el “hielo” es lo que has generado en nuestros habitantes. La apatía es tu hija, Miguel. —No es cierto —decía a la vez que golpeaba en la cara a su mujer. —Nuestros siervos nos temen, y eso es bueno. Pero se aíslan entre ellos y esa es la razón de nuestra decadencia. ¿Por qué no tenemos soldados suficientes? —¡Mientes! —gritaba mientras golpeaba la golpeaba una y otra vez, repitiendo esta palabra. y penetraba con su puño en la silla de metal que la aprisionaba. Los ojos del hombre se tornaban metálicos y se volvían uno con la armadura espinosa que cubría su cuerpo. Unos minutos más tarde volvía a abrirlos descubriendo la verdad. —¿Por qué gastamos recursos en el Archiduque del Pantano? Porque nuestro infierno ha dejado de producir. Nuestro pueblo se muere de apatía. Has controlado tanto a nuestro pueblo que temen sentir por herirte. —intentaba decir entre los golpes de la paliza que le estaba propinando su esposo. —No… —musitaba. —No tienes el control. —Comenzó a llorar.—Yo tampoco lo veía... —volvía a intentar pronunciar entre los apretones que alternativamente obsequiaba Miguel al cuello de su esposa usando su poder sobre el metal.— pero Lady Mantis y su Sororidad me han mostrado la realidad. Por última vez: Cede tu puesto. —No. —Sentenció ante un último golpe que dejó inconsciente a su esposa. La puerta del despacho se abrió en una bocanada de fuego, tirando abajo las puertas metálicas. Una figura masculina se mostraba en el vacío que quedaba, un joven adulto de cabello y ojos ardientes que mantenía la pose. —¿Cómo habéis podido…?— Se preguntó Lord Razor tomando una posición ofensiva. —Llevas ciego demasiado. Gracias Firebreaker, ahora ve al Reino de Fuego e informa a Lady Gargoyle de que es el momento. Nosotras tenemos mucho que hacer —indicaba Lady Gateaway, acompañada de Lady Mantis Oscura y Lady Dryl, quienes entraban en la sala, asustando a Lord Razor. —Suéltala —pronunciaba Lady Mantis Oscura retirándose el velo negro de su cara y mostrando su boca, adornada de pintalabios verde musgo decorados de brillantes negros. Inmediatamente desde la espalda de Lady Mantis Oscura dos pares de alas se abren y una nube de brillantes esporas negras surgen. Las alas, un par más finas que el otro, se desvelan como parte de lo que parecía una capa. El segundo par, el interno, se muestra con colores estridentes que chocan con la gama cromática que suele portar la reina. Las esporas comienzan a flotar por el ambiente, llenando la sala y cambiando su tono de negro a dorado. —He dicho que la sueltes, Miguel. Inmediatamente Lord Razor cae al suelo y la habitación parece comenzar a deshacerse. Lady Gateaway agarra la diadema que se encontraba en el suelo y se acerca a Lady Razor. —Se que te intrigaba saber por qué no hablaba con los hombres, Knight. —Se mofaba usando el nombre que le dió el trono en su Arena.— Mi don me permite controlar a los hombres y eso me otorga un poder infinito y peligroso en este mundo. Desgraciadamente pienso que el poder se debe ganar, así que debía mantenerlo en secreto para no convertirme en un arma. Por suerte me siento orgullosa de ti. Tú te ganaste este reino con dolor y sufrimiento, pero no lo has sabido cuidar…y ahora te obligo a que cedas el trono a tu mujer y desaparezcas. Lady Gateaway pincha con la corona el dedo helado de Lady Razor y se adelanta hacia Lord Razor mientras Lady Dryl sujeta a Rebecca. Finalmente le coloca la corona al hombre que comienza a fusionarse con la sala, convirtiéndose en una mole de metal fluido. —Hace tiempo te dije que debías acabar con él. No has tenido los ovarios de hacerlo… —dice a su compañera a la vez que hace un gesto al resto para que la sigan— Agradece a la madre y veamos si los tienes de ahora en adelante. —Sentenció mientras cruzaba la mirada con la escultura de la mujer-sirena que presidía la sala. Lady Razor baja la mirada y sigue a Lady Gateaway mientras Cyferware la acompaña. Las cuatro damas se adelantan hacia la sala del Concilio, olvidando la masa metálica que comienza a fusionarse con el castillo. Parte 3: Hielo azul Una malherida Lady Razor baja de su habitación, maquillada y vestida para la ocasión, portando una máscara que oculta parte de su malformado rostro y un colgante con un pequeño frasco con un líquido metálico en su interior. Inmediatamente se dirige al resto de la sala: —Carpe Noctem, hemanas. Perdonad mi aspecto —comentaba mientras ocultaba con carmín blanco el labio todavía hinchado— Lady Mantis Oscura me ha pedido que presente a los invitados que hoy nos acompañan. En la primera silla tenemos a Lady Wañuy, Archiduquesa en ciernes del Limbo. A su lado Lady Dryl del Reino del Viento, bella y poderosa donde las haya. Todos conocemos a nuestra sacerdotisa Lady Mantis Oscura en el trono del Reino de la Gravedad. En el trono del Reino de la Lluvia y el Granizo tenemos a mi amiga Gateaway. A su lado Cyferware guarda y mejora la fábrica de demonios del inframundo del Reino de Lodo. Junto a ella, Firebreaker acompaña a Nevado, el huargo del Reino del Minotauro —el lobo parece tomar una forma pseudo-humanoide de gran tamaño, todavía con su cabeza roja por la sangre de su rival y cubierta con un bozal y una cadena electrificada—. Y por supuesto —continuó mientras tomaba asiento en el trono que anteriormente era de propiedad de su esposo y, de una patada tiraba la silla que hasta aquel momento había sido suya.— La Archiduquesa del Reino de Hielo. Somos una nueva generación de líderes trabajando juntos para mantener este mundo a flote. ¿Y ahora Lady Mantis? Tras la mesa, repleta de comida, Cassandra y Jiraiya vigilan a los comensales. —La Madre me ha dicho que es momento de acudir al castillo de Adonis. Es momento de tomar lo que es nuestro por derecho —dijo alargando sus manos y tomando por ellas las de Dryl y Gateaway. Inmediatamente el resto de presentes hizo lo mismo. —Es momento de rezar conmigo. —Continuó mientras cerraba los ojos junto a la mayoría de miembros presentes que comenzaron a repetir las palabras de la sacerdotisa —¡Oh Madre equilibrada! ¡Madre de antepasados! ¡Madre de cuyo pecho mamaron el calor, el frío, la luz y la oscuridad, la Luna y el Sol! ¡Oh Madre castigadora! Tú que viniste a mi de mano del Gran Caimán y que he seguido mis pasos según tus designios. Ahora, cerca del final, te imploro que recojas nuestras fuerzas y abras nos lleves ante nuestro Señor Adonis, para que podamos obrar por tu obra y establecer un nuevo orden. En cuanto terminó su última frase una luz azul celeste y blanca inundó la sala por las ventanas. Fue Wañuy la primera en salir, casi flotando con su vestido rococó, del castillo observando una columna de luz gigantesca desde el lago de hielo y que se proyectaba hasta el cielo. —Admito que no me tragaba esa historia de la madre —comentaba Wañuy—, pero creo que me lo tendré que plantear. Poco a poco siguieron saliendo el resto de Archiduques, y los ocho se dirigieron hacia la columna, siguiendo los pasos de Lady Mantis Oscura. Al atravesar la columna de luz los ocho miembros aparecieron en una sala de un castillo bien iluminado. Muy diferente al resto de castillos que aquellos miembros en una reciente alianza habían conocido. —Debemos encontrar al Observador, él nos guiará hasta nuestro siguiente paso. Los ocho avanzan por el castillo, atravesando salas decoradas de dorado y carmesí, donde no falta de nada y, más pronto que tarde, aquel laberinto de pasillo de ladrillos de mármol parecen dirigir al Concilio hasta una sala blanca. En su centro un trono negro destaca sobre el resto de habitación que parece reñirse en una lucha eterna entre la luz y la oscuridad, que más que conceptos parecen existir como seres conscientes que luchan en aquella sala, por dominar al otro. —Es adictivo ¿no lo creén? —preguntó una voz tras los ocho. Inmediatamente todos se giraron, al no reconocer aquella voz, y descubriendo a un ser que flotaba en el aire, y que llevaba una estructura, como una máscara, alrededor de su rostro, con tres picos a cada lado. El Observador.— Sé quienes sois pues sé quién soy. Vengo de otro mundo donde ya lo intentó, y no funcionó. No lo hará en este y tampoco en el próximo. Os he observado y he visto lo que ocurrirá. Adonis ha marchado. Vosotros, portadores de sus ídolos como parte de vuestro cuerpo, me ofrezco, como Centinela de la Puerta, a ser vuestra fuente de información cuando me necesitéis en esta decisión que se avecina. —¿Qué decisión? Llevamos meses hablando de ella, “de lo que se avecina”, pero ¿de qué se trata?— Pregunta Dryl, entusiasmada por obtener, al fin una respuesta clara. —Ese es el trono de Adonis. —Indica señalando el trono.— Es el trono que otorgará el poder absoluto sobre este universo. Solo una persona puede tomar el lugar de Adonis, y deberá hacerlo antes de que vuele la última estrella —respondía el Observador. Jiraiya se adelantaba hacia el trono, y como si de un guardián se tratara, y se coloca a su lado. —¿Y qué vamos a debatir? Lady Mantis Oscura es quien nos ha reunido, quien nos ha guiado y quien nos ha unido para llegar hasta aquí. No hay duda, es ella quien debe sentarse en el trono— afirmó Gateaway, secundada inmediatamente por Cyferware y Firebreaker. Lady Mantis Oscura sonrió y, golpeando levemente el hombro del Observador, se dirigió hacia el trono. Frente a él tomó una profunda inspiración, giró media vuelta, mirando de frente a sus compañeros, y cuando fue a sentarse una luz roja comenzó a iluminar la sala, Jiraiya extendió su mano e impidió que la dama tomase asiento. —¡Tú, no eres digna de sentarte! —gruñió el huargo con una voz infernal, quien volvía a tomar una forma de lobo y rompía las cadenas que lo ataban. La sangre que cubría su cabeza comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, tornándolo escarlata. —Tú has sido mi marioneta. Has obrado por mí, pero has demostrado velar por tu bien personal antes que por el equilibrio. —¿Madre, eres tú? —preguntaba emocionaba Mantis. El lobo rojo comenzó a flotar, rodeado de un aura escarlata y con los ojos en blanco, dirigiéndose hacia Lady Mantis Oscura que se alejaba unos pasos del trono, ante la mirada atónita del resto de Archiduques. —Buscad al alma pura que tenga el equilibrio en su interior. El juicio del Gran Caimán establecerá un nuevo reino. Y tal y como vino, el lobo cae inconsciente en el suelo, volviendo a su cuerpo níveo bestial. Firebreaker se acerca para comprobar que respira. Tras un gesto al resto de Archiduques, el Observador continúa hablando: —Deberéis coronar a alguien apto —comenzó a hablar mientras unos asientos de respaldo alto aparecían alrededor del trono bicolor. —¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —¿El lobo ha sido poseído? —Así es, hermanas. La Madre se ha mostrado frente a nosotras y nos ha ordenado una nueva misión. Ahora hagamos caso al Guardián de la Puerta y pensemos ¿Quién es digno de tomar el asiento. Inmediatamente los Archiduques comienzan a sentarse en ellos, quedando el Observador de pie en el centro, y frente al trono guardado por Jiraiya. El Guardian extiende su mano y sobre ella aparece una bola de cristal. —Si Lady Mantis no ha sido la persona más adecuada ¿Quién lo va a ser?. No hay nadie en mi reino de alma pura. —Yo ni siquiera me creo que hayamos hablado con “una diosa” —afirma Wañuy todavía temblorosa.— ¿No se tratará de algún espíritu? —Tú entiendes de eso, niña. ¿Lo era? —No. Sigo sin creerlo. —El Lobo Rojo ha dicho que busquemos a una persona pura… —Y una persona con él: “la persona que lleva el equilibrio en su interior” Mi ADN es reprogramable, por lo que debo ser yo quien se siente en ese trono. —¿Un robot en el trono de un universo? No me hagas reír muñeca inflable con cables —reía Dryl desestimando a su compañera robot.— Yo soy un demonio puro que ha luchado por su reino, mi alma es pura y tengo equilibrio interior. —¿Equilibrada, tú? —reía Lady Mantis Oscura.— La Madre me lo ha mostrado. He conquistado tierras por el bien de mi reino. He masacrado a humanos y demonios solo por enriquecerme. Dryl, tu has hecho lo mismo, ansiabas el poder desde el principio, aunque lo encubriste como bandera de libertad de tu Reino, un reino que vivía en paz y armonía hasta tu levantamiento. No. No somos dignas de ese trono. No si queremos mejorar esta realidad. —Nadie en esta sala es un alma pura —Entonces ¿Quién? —Preguntaba Lady Razor.— Todos aquí hemos velado en algún momento por nuestros intereses personales. ¿A quién conocemos que deba sentarse en el trono? —Quizás ustedes no conozcan a nadie, pero yo sé quién puede encontrar una. Un destello destello de luz hace que el Observador se desvanezca en mitad de la sala. OTROS Notas *Esta es la segunda aparición de La Madre. La primera aparición ocurrió en Treehouse Tales nº4. Anotaciones Categoría:Age of Adonis